


Starry Skies

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Kokichi and Kiibo stargaze.





	Starry Skies

**Author's Note:**

> god i love kiibouma.....

The sky stretched out above Kiibo as he lay in the grass with his hand intertwined with Kokichi’s. A sea of stars just barely lightened the night, a new moon making the night a dark one. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kokichi’s breath appearing in puffs against him.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

The words came from the human’s lips in a quiet manner, uncharacteristically shy. Guarded. Kokichi didn’t like to talk about his feelings.

Kiibo moved a little closer to him. His voice was equally soft.

“I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
